A five coordinate copper-cyclam complex in two differnet solvents were investigated at room temperature and liquid nitrogen temperatures using X-band EPR spectroscopy. The complex had very different optical spectra in methanol vs dichloromethane. Given the ligand set is five nitrogens, we wanted to characterize the complex using EPR.